Mornings
by Carnival0fLust
Summary: When Hidan gets to thinking about to Kakuzu, It dosn't end very well. No wonder he hates mornings. Rated M for Hidan's mouths and him "reliving himself".


Ah, What I would give to be dominated. Don't get me wrong, I'm defiantly not the "bottom" type. Not with my personality anyways. But there has always been that secret part of me that wants nothing more to feel like I was at someone else's mercy. To be the one restrained to a bed while they do with me as they please.

Look at me, I sound like Deidara_._

My hand ran through my silver hair. Vainly attempting to put my hair back into its normal style without gel to help. The strands fell into my face and I growled in frustration. Trying to move them back. Jashin I hated mornings. Especially if it's already obvious that the day is not going to be good for me.

"Hidan? You still in bed un?"

I flopped back down on my bed. The black silk sheets feeling cool against my back. Looks like I slept in yet again.

"Go fuck yourself Blondie."

"Hey, If it was up to me, you know I would let you sleep in. Your such a bitch in the mornings un."

A smile spread across my face as my head turned to look at the youngest Akatsuki member standing in my doorway. Not daring to move one foot into the blood-stained room. Couldn't blame the guy (Defiantly NOT a girl. Despite the feminine looks.). No one wanted to enter my room. Most would rather die first. However, for Deidara, it was a different reason why he didn't want to enter. Considering the last time he dared to…

"You weren't complaining a couple weeks ago."

I took pride in the way his cheeks turned pink.

"Shut up un! I was drunk!"

"No. You were horny and you decided to give up on chasing the puppet for a day~"

"JUST GET OUT OF BED UN! LEADER-SAMA WANTS TO MEET WITH YOU AND KAKUZU!"

With that, the door was slammed and darkness engulfed me.

With arms held above my head to stretch for a quick moment, I sat back up. Popping a few bones in my back during the process. I wasn't gonna get out of bed anytime soon though. The blond said the one name that filled me with a mixture of hate and lust.

"Kakuzu…."

My head fell into one of my pale hands as I let the name bounce around in my brain.

Kakuzu. The miser, A fucking asshole with a capital "A", Heartless bastard (funny name for him since he has five of the things.). And yet, he's the one I want most. In THAT way. They guy couldn't make his distaste for me any more obvious even if he tried. He only speaks to me when needed and it was usually an insult. He gripes at me whenever I mention Jashin-sama or start to begin my rituals. And he treats me like a damsel in distress when I need help in battle.

At the same time I love it when he speaks to me even if it is an insult; At least he talks to me. Whenever Jashin is the start of an argument; at least he shows mild interest in the thing that means something to me. And when he helps me in battle; at least I get to see him in action. His muscular arms pounding away at some unfortunate bastard or his threads piercing their skin.

Oh dear Jashin-sama, the threads. I cannot count how many times I've fantasized about those damn things. Piercing my skin and stitching me to the bed so I couldn't move while he touches me and fucks me roughly. Moans spilling out my mouth and the occasional breath of his name.

Of course this always happens when I think about such things.

"Damn it."

I mutter when the bulge in my boxers grew even more. It's because of the heathen that I resort to the action that makes me feel weak. And I curse him to a horrifying death while my hand wraps around my member and starts to relieve myself.

I fall back onto my bed again. Letting moans fill the room along with the occasional "Kakuzu". Letting a tight coil form in my abdomen when the pumping became rougher.

"Shit…I'm gonna…"

"Hidan. Leader called us to meet him about an hour ago."

The door opened as the voice spoke. Startling me enough to fall out of my bed and onto the rock floor. Swearing to high heaven at the cold and the fact that he couldn't wait for a couple more minutes to disturb.

"Jashin damn your soul to a place of torture and no return!"

"Whatever. Get dressed."

The miser turned to leave. His cloak slightly flowing behind him. But before he did, and as I stood up, he turned around to look me straight in the eye. Even behind the mask, I could feel the smirk. Much like the one I gave to Deidara and hour before.

"_Kakuzu…"_

He pretended to moan before he left. Leaving me to stand with my mouth hanging open and my face turning beat red.

I. Fucking. Hate. Mornings.


End file.
